Fighting for More
by OnlyHurtInside
Summary: Liz and Avan have spent their last few weeks as a couple arguing, until they are finally happy. When something bad happens to both Ariana and Liz, will Avan ever be able to save them both? Rated M for wild cussing and very suggestive themes. **ON PERMANENT HIATUS, UNLESS SOMEONE WOULD LIKE TO WRITE WITH ME**
1. The Beginning

**My first fanficition ever! Read and Review please! I hope you enjoy!**

**I spent a lot of time writing this, so no hate! I do like critism though, as long as it's not bullying. I really love Elavan, and I'm sorry if this chapter seems like a lot and fluff and shit. Oh - and it's rated Teen because you never know what might pop into my head. I write exactly what I am thinking... and sometimes, that may involve cuss words... or Liz & Avan having some fun. I'm not sure where I'm headed with this yet.**

C-H-A-P-T-E-R-1

_"The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting._

_Could it be that we have been this way before?_

_I know you don't think that I am trying..."_

Her name was Jade, and she went to Hollywood Arts high school. She was beautiful, an angry soul, but beautiful. And he loved her, more than anything. There we're times when she'd throw scissors across the room and break down crying, throwing herself against the wall. She'd threaten to be someone she wasn't. Only Beck saw this side...

Beck could see through her. He knew the secrets to her anger, how she felt. He had once felt the same way. He could show his feelings though. Beck was able to explain. Jade on the other hand... She was better at hiding. Better at pretending... that nothing was love. That hate was everything.

That was definitely was much different from the real Elavan. Isn't that what the fans called it now? He couldn't exactly remember. But he knew, that if he could just reach out to Elizabeth. Say that he loved her. Avan knew he wanted too. More than anything.

He did love Elizabeth. He'd do anything for Liz McGillies. He could see himself being her knight in shining armor. Not that he had proven himself yet. His recent actions hadn't shown any love to her.

It all started about a month ago. Avan had stopped talking to Elizabeth. No particular reason. They had... sorta grown apart. Not really. Victorious had stopped filming, and he just didn't want to take the time to call her. Mostly because she was jealous. He remembered the fight they had the last time they had filmed together.

_Backstage the air was chilly, and Avan wanted for than anything to pull Liz close to him and smile. He couldn't though, because she technically wasn't his. As much as he hated it, he couldn't go public with her. He couldn't date her. Too many jealous fans. She didn't deserve death threats like he heard Selena Gomez had gotten._

_'Why does it have to be like this,' he thought to himself. 'Why can't I man up and tell her how I really feel.'_

_Elizabeth sighed and rubbed her bare arms. They had just finished one of the last scenes for Season 2. She was still completely in her Jade makeup; which included everything from her red Doc Martens to her blue and green streaks. Not that he didn't love this look. He would love Liz even if she was fat and dressed as a man and had the thickest mustache. _

_Why did he love her Jade look? He had to ask himself this numerous times, before he realized it reminded me of their amazing make out sessions - even if they we're planned out._

_"It's a shame," he said, looking towards Liz. "that we can't be together in real life."_

_She had given him a semi-smile. "Who ever said that?"_

_He smirked. "Well, I just assumed..."_

_"You assumed wrong," she smiled. "Unless thats what you wanted."_

_"I don't know what I want," Avan looked away._

_"You never know."_

_"Listen - it's just I don't want anything to happen to our friendship."_

_"Whatever"_

_"Liz, you gotta believe me," he pleaded to her._

_"Never."_

Avan cringed at the memory. It was still... so fresh in his mind. He turned his head, hoping things would be less awkward this time around. He loved Liz, he really truly did.

But maybe it was his fault they hadn't talked. It's not like he had taken the time to reach out to her. He just hadn't felt inspired. He grabbed his phone, scrolled down to McGillies, and was about to press call when the phone vibrated.

**New Message from McGillies: Hey. We haven't talked in a while. How you been?**

It's like she read his mind. He was thinking the same thing.

Avan replied to the message with a simple, "I've been good. You?"

**New Message from McGillies: Same old crazy Liz.(:**

He couldn't bring himself to answer as he stared at the phone. She was reminding him of being on set. The text also reminded him of the kiss they had first shared when practicing. He had touched her back, and said "Same old crazy Liz."

He wanted so badly to tell her in person... not over a text message. A phone call wouldn't do either.

"Wanna come over later?" Avan texted her. "Around 8."

**New Message from McGillies: Sure... if you think it's a good idea... (:**

**AHHH! I'm sorry I left with a cliff hanger, and I'm sorry it's soooo long! I have a tendency to do that when writing! I really hope this meets your expectations of Elavan. I really don't know what's actually going on with them... but I really CAN picture this. And sorry if both Liz & Avan seem to much like their characters... I really do love Beck&Jade. Be sure to read my favorited stories and my BADE fanficition! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious... When I confronted Dan about it, he got a restraining order! The lyrics are from Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade.**


	2. Love Me or Not?

**Eeeek! Chapter 2! I'm so excited for this one. Read my ending note too... that's more important than this one! Keep reading and keep reviewing! I hope you like it. I enjoy writing this story. Again - MORE FLUFF! There's some drama, and I wanted to jump into the story. Don't worry, a ton of drama is coming. And more fluff. I love fluff. Ecspecially marshmellow fluff! :D**

C-H-A-P-T-E-R-2

_"Hold your breath because tonight will be the night,_

_That I will fall for you all over again_

_don't make me change my mind"_

Liz rushed up the steps towards Avan's cozy little house. She went to bang on the door, but he opened it before she could even knock. He stood there cooly, combat boots in place, beanie on top of his fresh smelling hair.

They stood. Staring at each other. His eyes were bloodshot, full of deep worry, and watching her every move like a jaguar. She, on the other hand, continued to look down. If he saw the hate in her eyes, he'd surely close the door in her face. Tell her to leave. If he saw her tear streaked face, he'd think she was weak. He'd think he had broken her.

She didn't want pity love. She didn't want fake love. Elizabeth Egan Gillies was a strong soul. She could handle this.

"Are you going to come in?," Avan laughed. His laugh was uneasy, but had a joking humor to it.

"Avan," her hands shook as she spoke. She steadied the one in the pocket, but as he reached in for a hug, all nervous feelings went away. The feelings turned to guilt.

"I've missed you so much, Liz," he said, taking a step back to admire her.

Liz was silently praying she hadn't over done it. She had opted for her dark gray jeggings and a casual blue shirt. Blue was her color - it brought out her eyes. She had almost considered heels, but had switched to a simple black combat boot, which matched her dark black jacket.

"I missed you too."

Awkward. The silence passed between them, and Liz felt it was his turn to say something. He didn't though.

"I'm sorry," they both answered. A chuckle arose from between them.

"Go ahead," Liz said.

Avan answered, "Nope. Ladies first."

"Fine," Liz grumbled. "I'm sorry I didn't call. When I stormed off that day, I was sick of you. Sick of seeing you with that bitch, Victoria. Okay, she's not a bitch. But I'm jealous. Jealous of what you have with her. You'd go public with her right? But for that matter, we're not even dating."

Liz felt her throat crack. Her hands began to shake even ahrder. But she had to finish her thought, even if it killed her. She began to rush.

"I just.. I'm falling for you Avan. I wouldn't... I couldn't imagine life without you. I'm mad for the way you treat me, the way you cuddle me, the way -"

He cut her off mid sentence, with a kiss. An explosive, tingly, I'm-Madly-In-Love-With-You kiss.

"and you mean that?," she asked.

"I never said I didn't love you. I never said I wouldn't date you. I just said we couldn't be together."

He looked away. He looked out the side window, as if, from there, he could see exactly what he wanted to stay. Liz's eyes stung from the tears streaking her face.

'Don't Cry,' she kept repeating to herself.

"My gosh! McGillies? Are you crying? Come sit down, and let me explain," he poked fun as he shuffled her inside.

**ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER! I hope you don't think I rushed into the relationship too quickly. I was honestly trying to add the drama that would start this story. Don't worry... Ariana and Victoria will show up next chapter! Would you like to see more of just fluff? Or actual shit start? Well, I am gonna write chapter 3 now. I have a brillant idea!**

**I hope you all also read my BADE story - which is completely from Victorious! No Liz or Avan... but I love them! R & R please! xoxo!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Victorious! Honestly, If I did... the show would have to go somewhere else OTHER THAN NICKELODEON... because Jade would be pregnant. Lyrics from Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade.**


	3. Old Haunting Memories

**Okay, so this chapter starts after Elavan hang out at Avan's for a bit. Then, as she get's ready to leave, he realizes something. That's why he has a flashback. I know, I promised Ariana, but later. I added Victoria. She's not the same here, she's more stressed then in real life. Let me get this straight - I LOVE VICTORIA. I met her once. Otay? No hating on her, I just like Elavan better.**

C-H-A-P-T-E-R-3

_"I may have failed, But I've loved you from the start"_

"I loved you," she screamed. The flower pot hit the wall, and the ring followed close behind it. Avan could see this over and over in his head as he watched Liz wave goodbye before getting in her car. Some reason, she reminded him of Victoria.

_It was summer, and it was getting late. Avan slipped the promise ring over Victoria's finger, and she stared at him. _

_"We've been dating for a month. And I know, right now, that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Victoria Jogia."_

_She giggled at Avan's words, then smiled. _

_"I have to ask though. Let's tell people."_

_"What?," Avan's smile turned to a frown quickly. He didn't want people to know. He wanted to keep Victoria to himself._

_"You heard me. Let's tell people. Everything."_

_"About.. the sex?" he asked, nervously. He had given it all to Victoria, because he didn't really think ahead._

_"Not that, silly!" she giggled slightly hitting his arm. "About us being in love."_

_"I.. I don't.. th..th..think thats a good..d..d idea," He answered slowly._

_"Excuse me?"_

_"It's not. People will..."_

_"You like someone else! Don't you?," she asked. "You like someone else!"_

_He didn't have a chance to reply as Victoria jumped to conclusions. She was pointing out how he never kept secrets ever. No one trusted him... and he wanted to keep a secret. A secret like this? _

_She shouted what she thought left and right._

_"Worst of all," she muttered, " was that I loved you."_

_He stood speechless._

_"Did you hear me?" she freaked. "I LOVED YOU!"_

_She threw the ring across the room, and Avan ran to get it. Man, did he love her. But what could he do now. She slammed a door behind her, and headed out._

Why did this memory haunt him now? That was over two years ago... when he was in love with Victoria. That damn kiss in the pilot had brought feelings back, but they we're all gone.

That's when he realized it. He was gone loose Liz, because he was afraid of his feelings.

"McGillies... wait!"

She turned. She stepped out of the car. She walked towards him.

'Could she be any slower?' he thought. 'God, Liz.'

"Yes, Jogia."

She batted her eyelashes.

"I wanna go public. I wanna be with you. I don't want anything - to tear us apart," and then he smiled.

**Eeeek! I just loooooovvvvveeeee Elavan! Honestly! Who doesn't? They are beautiful.. Like a newborn baby. Okay - I PROMISE more Elavan later! And for a fresh dose of BADE, be sure to read my other fan fiction(:**

**Thanks for the four reviews! No one has ever reviewed my stories on my old account! Keep checkin back, I started writing my BADE story last night when I couldn't sleep last night! And for the girl that wanted more fluff, it comes soon. I PROMISE(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. (I wish I did) Lyrics from Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade. Characters belong to Victorious. (AWWW)**


	4. The Fangirls

**Okay... It started good then I kinda ruined it with an unrealistic fairytale moment than brought it back. Don't like? Then quit reading. I tried real hard on this chapter... but I screwed up huh?**

C-H-A-P-T-E-R-4

_"You know I can't let you slide through my hands,_

_wild horses couldn't drag me away,_

_wild wild horses couldn't drag me away."_

Liz & Ariana we're linked arm in arm, walking down the California streets. Liz was hiding behind a pair of dark sunglasses and ton of makeup. She wasn't exactly proud... she had stayed up all night with Avan. They had made love, and when she had confessed it was her first time, he had stayed quiet. This worried her, but she didn't dare mention it to Ariana, who was walking with pure confidence, being quite bubbly.

It was so funny how they all had a close relation/connection with their characters. Avan was just like Beck for that matter, but he didn't seem to think so. Which bothered her. Maybe he didn't wanna be classified as mysterious.

"My Gosh... is that really them?" a blonde girl mumbled from behind.

"How dare you ask! The red hair," her friend nearly shouted. "Should we say hi?"

"LIZ! ARIANA!" The peppy blonde squeeled. Ariana had squeels of delight as she hugged the two younger girls. Liz faked a smile. She did genuinely care for her fans, but right now really wasn't the time. She signed the girls t-shirts and was about to head of when Ariana's hand grabbed her hair and tugged.

"WHAT!"

"Look! Looook, Liz, Looook!"

In the corner, Avan stood. The biggest smile on his face. He was at the jewelry counter, picking out a beautiful locket.  
>"I bet it's for Victoria," the peppy blonde fangirl squeeled.<p>

"W..why d..d..do you say that..t?" Liz asked her.

"He so obviously loves her," the blonde said to Liz. "Are you oblivious or something?"

Liz felt tears forming in her eyes as Ariana looked at Liz.

"Don't tell me thats for you," Ariana stated. "Victoria won't be very happy."

The two fangirls were now hollering at Avan and bugging the fuck out of him. From Liz's perspective, she could see he was making his way over here.

"Hey Babe!" Avan shouted from across the store. He was motioning for Liz to join him.

Ariana glanced accusing eyes towards him, and he knew it. His hands hurt from the nerves that were causing him to shake. Ariana's disaproving eyes scared the crap out of him though. He did love Liz, and this was something he needed to do.

"Ehem... EVERYONE! I have an announcement," he exclaimed. Half of the room stopped to look. A couple of the shopping fan girls stopped to look. When they realized who the three people causing ruckus were, their eyes grew wide.

"I am in love with Elizabeth Egan Gillies," he said.

Ariana shook her head disaprovingly towards him. It was a Cat moment. She needed to scream: "What's that supposed to mean!"

"Say it again!" an older, out of his mind man screamed. "Say it again!"

Fangirls were lining up as Avan fastened the locket around her neck. Tears we're forming in Liz's eyes, and she was chucking her sunglasses towards Ariana, who made a jumping leap for them. The locket sparkled and glittered as he pulled Liz towards him.

"and for all of you who didn't hear me... I LOVE YOU ELIZABETH EGAN GILLIES!"

A fan girl sneared. One hollered, "Cheater." Another yelled, "She's a bitchy slut!" A teenage fan girl screamed, "But Avan is meant to be with me!"

"Fuck Off!" Liz called towards the crowd. "He's mine."

Some girls laughed, others pouted, and Avan smiled. She kissed him passionately, kissing like they had no where to ever go.

"Moments like these make us special," Avan told her, before picking her up and carrying her out the store.

**So? Thoughts? Opinions? I know this chapter will have some pretty damn awful reviews. But whatever. What do you think will happen with Victoria? I'm not sure... I want her to be jealous of a video that shows up. I'm not sure.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Victorious. If I did, the show would revolve around Bade. Honestly. And the song... I was listening to Liz's cover of Wild Horses. Enjoy(:**


	5. Surprise Surprise, Victoria!

**OOOH LALALA! I love this chapter! It so makes up for the sucky last one. I tried to mention everyone from the main cast, too! Hope you like, I really do! And if you don't, well fudge off. This is kinda fluff leading up to the drama!**

C-H-A-P-T-E-R-5

_"Wild horses, couldn't drag me away._

_Wild horses, we'll ride them some day"_

Liz shielded her eyes from the sun beating through the glass window. She jumped up, startlted for a second, till she realized where she was. Avan's. She sighed, slipping back under the comforter. Avan was on her side, wearing only plaid pj pants. She had seen him like this before, but for some reason, it took her breath away today.

"Ha," Liz said out loud, before realizing what she had just done. Avan turned, slowly, as if the noise barely effected him.

'I can't believe I fell for a guy. I've always been so boyfriendless,' she thought to herself, as she pushed the comforters and rose from the bed. She checked twitter on her phone, just to see that her twitter was off the hook.

"MY GOD!," one fan tweeted, "THEY FINALLY GOT TOGETHER! WHOOOO!"

Others, who had actually witnessed it, we're using the videos to gain followers. Liz scowled at this, but other then that, fans seemed to be pleased. She smiled to herself, happy that she had so many loyal fans.

She noticed Victoria had texted her, along with Leon, Daniella, Matt, and Ariana.

**New Message from Victoria: You and Avan... are together?**

**New Message from Leon: We were all waiting! Congrats!**

**New Message from Daniella: Having fun with your gorgeous guy? Cya at the photo shoot tomorrow!**

**New Message from Matt: Aww, so Jealous(; Jk. We should all catch up!**

Liz smiled to herself. Her friends we're so goofy and happy, and she just loved that. She couldn't wait to see them all at the Victorious photo shoot tomorrow, ecspecially Daniella. They rarely caught up outside of filming, and Daniella always had some type of new funny story to tell. She could picture them all smiling and laughing, giggling about the clothes Liz was being put into as Jade, and she knew they all truly loved each other.

**New Message from Ari: Victoria has been crying for hours now.**

Liz dropped her phone. She had forgotten about Victoria. Ariana loved Liz, she always would. But she was also best friends with Victoria, and had warned Liz, saying it was against girl code to date Avan. She had never learned the full story, but Liz understood that Avan & Victoria we're once madly in love.

She never had broken girl code before.

The thump from the phone must have woken Avan from his sleep, because he rolled over.

"Morning Babe," he smiled. "Would you like to go to iHop for breakfast?"

Liz laughed, unsteadily. She was giddy - sure. But she was broken on the inside. Did Ariana really disapprove? Would this cause a rift in their friendship? She was unsure as she made her way up, picking up one of Avan's plaid shirts to drape over her.

"Something wrong?" has asked, still smiling.

"I... I think I hurt Victoria," Liz said.

His smile shifted. His face steamed with concern.

"H..How..w?" he asked. He knew damn well how. He had given all to that girl, but Liz didn't know that. She continued to glare on, not sure if she could deal with this now.

"What ever happened between you? The full story, please?" Liz asked.

**SO? WHAT DO YOU THINK? I loved it. And a cliff hanger. DUN DUN DUN. What do you think should exactly happen next? I don't know if I want a fight, or If I want Avan to tell her. What do you want? Him to tell? Or... a fight? I know it's short... the next chapter will be longer! I PROMISE(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious. Or the song Wild Horses, which Liz Gillies covered. (:**


	6. Photoshoot  Morning

**AGGGG! Did you guys know Avan Jogia is dating that BITCH Zoey Deutch now. I used to like her, but she literally RUINED my favorite couple. She could go die in hell, I could care less. Thanks to her, this story doesn't really make sense anymore. So, now, I am going to break them up soon, he dates Zoey, then Zoey gets extremely angry during a stage kiss. or maybe give this up. THANKS ZOEY DEUTCH! you ruined my story! Agg - anyways, here's some fluff.**

C-H-A-P-T-E-R-6

_"No, you won't ever leave me behind._

_you better believe that I am here to stay"_

They were sitting in the front of the car, and Liz was smiling. A pure smile. A mighty fine smile. _Miley Cyrus_ was blasting on the radio, and Liz had this goofy grin on her face as she sang - adorabley, to say the least - along to the the music. Her black hair hung down, but was flailing everywhere as she laughed. Avan was still watching in shock, because she had become so bubbly since yesterdays conflict. The Victorious season 3 photoshoot was today, and he had agreed to drive Liz there.

Liz started giggling unbelievably loud, like a four year old laughing at Spongebob. She playfully smacked Avan, laughing super hard. Avan changed the radio, to which Liz responded: "Hey, I was singing to that!"

She giggled, sipping the fountain soda Avan had gotten for her. She was in a surprisingly good mood, and Avan wished they could just be alone today. But he had to admit, seeing the gang sounded great. They'd be dressing Liz up in the room next door. He could picture it now. She'd giggle loud enough for him to hear, and he'd bang on the wall. He'd hear Ariana's loud voice yelling something to Liz, and the two yell: "AVAN!"

Just like last time. He hoped. Except this time, when she came out, maybe she'd walk up to him, and give him a super passionate kiss for the camera, then claim she was just 'getting into character.'

Ahhh... how Avan loved photoshoots.

"We are almsot here!" Liz cheered, as she flipped the radio. Her song had stopped playing, and she was obviously looking for something else to sing loudly along to. Not that Avan minded it.

"You owe me a kiss," Avan teased loudly. "For driving you here."

Liz kissed his cheek as they turned into the studio parking lot. Cameras were set up outside; meaning some pictures [or slap videos] would be filmed outside. Ariana was standing outside in sweats, carrying a macdonalds sweat tea cup in her one hand, keys in the other. Daniella came out from the building, completely dressed up from heels to a tiny dress. Her now blondish hair was flying everywhere, and she struggled to keep it tame.

"It's Liz and Avan!" Ariana bellowed, slouching her position a little. "Or should I say Jade and Beck?" She giggled at her own harmless teasing.

Daniella smiled at them both, and, with too much effort, attempted to walk in the heels. She could barely stand, much less walk, and fell quickly after. The four laughed as Liz & Avan entered the building, Ariana and Daniella following behind with minor chit chat.

Liz was the first to notice that she and Avan were late. And so was rest of the gang was all ready, except for Victoria, who was getting her hair done in a chair. Matt was bickering with the photographer about his puppet, and Dan was standing near by laughing at the scene. Leon was asleep, but ready to work.

"I'm so sorry were late!" Liz called to Dan, panick rising in her voice. "It's my fault really."

She started to panic, so Avan decided it was time to calm her down with a small kiss.

"Oooo lalala," Daniella giggled, changing heels.

Victoria looked up, smiled, and turned back to the mirror. Ariana was bouncing off the walls, giggling. Liz sent her a look.

"I'm just prepping myself to be Cat!" she squirmed, as a makeup lady took her over to a chair. And of course, Liz was seated right in between Ariana and Victoria.

**New Text Message from Avan: You look hot in the Jade makeup! ;D**

Liz actually laughed, which caused the makeup lady to smear the dark lipstick. Liz laughed even harder, and now Avan was laughing crazily too. Ariana was looking for something to take a picture with, and Daniella said, "What a day - already!"

"Post that on twitter," Liz told Ariana after she had snapped the pic.

The photoshoot went on in full swing, with 'Beck' and 'Jade' poseing for some cute romantic makeout pictures.

Not that either of them minded.

**SOOOO? What did you think? It was fluff... not that good though. I don't know. Just feeling down, in general, today. Lots going on... and now that Avan has a girlfriend... it's killing me. Sigh):**

**To: AccioWazLib: I think maybe Daniella may come in next chapter... to solve some drama that may start? not sure... video shoot isn't over yet(:**

**R&R please! **


	7. Support Me Please

**Yeah... the character's are really OOC. Sorry about that. I tried, but I really just wanted to get another Chapter for this posted. Sorry it's short. Chapter 8 will be much longer and not so much... FLUFF.**

C-H-A-P-T-E-R-7

_"When happiness doesn't work_

_Trust me and take my hand_

_When the lights go out you will understand"_

"As you know, I'm Jade, and this is my boyfriend Beck."

"Why can't we ever start with... I'm Beck and this is my girlfriend, Jade."

"Because I own you, remember?"

The cast had been filming slap videos all morning. The studio was chilly, and it took alot to keep Liz from shivering, and if she did, she would've lost character. She hated that, so she inched closer to Avan.

"CUT," Dan yelled, moving Avan out the screen. "Take a break. I'm hungry."

Dan pulled out his iphone to film the cast some more, and Liz leaned over Avan's shoulder. She was in the mood for him, and for some reason, it took everything she had not to passionately lean over and makeout. But with Dan filming, that was NOT an option.

"Buttfuck," Liz said, rolling her eyes as Leon leaned over her, snatching the peice of pizza she was aiming for.

"Ahh, the old Liz."

"Do you have a problem with me dating Avan?" Liz asked, her eyes full of pure confusion and anger that usually came from her character Jade. Leon had been acting weird for a while now, and she wishes so badly that he would just get over the fact that she went public with Avan.

"No, it's not that I mind you dating someone."

"I didn't ask about just anyone. I asked you about Avan."

Leon moved his fingers nervously over his food. He looked over his shoulder a couple times. "Just forget I said anything."

"Why should I?"

"You'll find out on your own soon."

Liz growled and stalked off. She was sick of the constant babbling that came from the cast. Victoria never congratulated her on their relationship, instead insulting it rather often. Ariana would ask for all sorts of inside information, then go around talking about it - even if it wasn't on purpose. Matt would talk about about how Avan was lucky to get the girl he wanted, and then move on. Daniella would make silly kissy nosies or tease her. And Leon... he always acted like he knew something he didn't want to share.

"Let's film the scene again!" Dan said, taking control of the cast. Ariana had just changed outfits, so she could film another video for Cat's TheSlap page, and Mikey had just shown up too. He was rather excepted around the cast now, even though he technically wasn't a main character. [Rex the Puppet had a bigger part then him.]

A murmur came from the back when one of the writerss who helped Dan appeared. They talked for a second.

"We think," Dan said, coming to a conclusion, "Sinjin should burst in and just bother the HECK out of the two of you."  
>"OHHHHHHHH! That sounds sooooo funny," Cat laughed. "Hehehehe!"<p>

The director and Dan shook their heads in sink, before someone yelled "ACTION" at the top of their lungs and the scene began all over again.

**So, I got some really negative reviews on Chapter 6. Sorry you guys hated it so much, hope you like this chapter better. R&&R! xxOnlyHurtInside**


	8. Heading Home

**For the first time, Characters are not OOC. I have a great idea for the next chapter, this one... is ehh. Please read on though. Cliff hanger at the end... so you can enjoy Chapter 9! xD**

C-H-A-P-T-E-R-9

_"I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall,_

_I've been laying her praying that she don't call,_

_Just another call from home, and you'll get it and be gone,_

_and I'll be crying"_

Elizabeth had ksised Avan goodbye in the middle of the parking lot, still dressed as Jade. It was late, and Dan had told them to leave so they didn't have to pay extra on the studio they we're renting. Even though they had gotten her makeup and fake peircings out, the extensions littered her hair, and she was still wearing the lacy black jade shirt and black tights. She had slipped back into her own nike's though, and had managed to get her jean shorts back on.

All and all, she didn't think she looked too bad. She was clinging to a bottle of water, house keys in the other hand. Beck was going to drop her off at her house, and that wasn't to far from this studio. She was excited, she was hoping he'd stay for a bit. If he couldn't, she'd head out shopping, then have a girls night with Ari around 9ish.

"You still look adorable," Avan whispered in her ear, smiling. He kissed her again, and then nodded towards the car. "Ready to head back?"

"Of course," Liz whispered, smiling too. His smile was a drug, she was addicted. It was also a virus, and he was contagious. This made her laugh, and it wasn't to his surprise.

"Oh, My McGillies. What would I do without you?"

"You'd be useless," she said in a Jade tone of voice. "Because I own you."

They both laughed harder. Some of the things Liz had to say as Jade were uterally rediculous. Avan used to always poke fun at her for having to say some of them. if Liz felt really bad about a jab she'd have to take at someone, she'd apologize for it later.

Liz and Avan both got into the car, Avan holding the door for Liz like a gentleman. Once they we're both seated, Liz pulled a cd out of her bag.

"Don't tell me it's Miley Cyrus's _Can't Be Tamed_?" Avan joked. He knew Liz had a guilty pleasure for Miley's latest CD, just like she had a guilty pleasure for the Rolling Stones.

"Don't be so excited," Liz said sarcastically.

They finally got her house, Avan apologized that he couldn't stay because he had to do something. He didn't say what, but that hadn't bothered Liz. She called Ari instead, who agreed to have Liz over when she was done shopping.

Liz decided to change before heading out, and when she did, she felt better. Even though she loved playing Jade, she couldn't help but hate the way the extensions pinched the back of her head, or the way the tights tightened to her legs. Or the way the shirt made her sweat like a pig, something Dan ALWAYS complained about on set.

She was just about to leave when something on the tv caught her eye.

**Thanks to AccioWazlib for the idea of the next chapter! Once she gave me the idea, the next chapter basically wrote itself! R&&R PLEASE!**


	9. Don't Touch Me!

**I wanna point out that the last chapter was 8, NOT 9. I fucked up, sorry. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's longer then normal, it's confusing, I know. it probably sucks. For those of you who are subscribed to my youtube, you probably know that I'm very upset lately. Thanks to **AccioWazlib for the idea in this chapter. ALSO - REVIEWS MAKE ME WRITE FASTER! So keep them coming!****

****C-H-A-P-T-E-R-9

_"Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell"_

"Victorious stars Liz Gillies and Avan Jogia have been dating for almsot three weeks now," the TV rang out. Liz dropped her purse and keys and looked on straight to the tv. "An inside source tells all."

Inside source? Millions of thoughts ran through Liz's head. No one she knew personally would tell on them... she thought. Ariana had seen mad, sure, but she wasn't that extreme. Leon was the no-poparazzi at all type, Avan most certainly didn't EVER. Victoria knew rumors would swirl when she told, and Matt was too out of it to ever think about doing something like that.

Her phone rang and she picked it up. "What the hell?"

Avan's angry voice rang out on the other side, and she simply flipped her hair to the side and pretended to listen to his angry rage. He just kept going, and though she supported his belief's, she just didn't wanna hear him flipping out.

"I'll see ya soon, I promise. Now, Let me go. I'm heading down to old shcool Hollywood for shopping, okay? We'll catch up later. Bye, Love."

The sky started to darken as the sun went down. Liz just wanted to get the heck out of here, do some shopping. She needed some cute for that new movie showing, but nothing to fancy. A skirt maybe?

She exited out to her car and couldn't wait to head off for shopping.

xxx

It was getting late, but old school Hollywood was an amazing place to be. The streets weren't that crowded, and numerous celebrities hid under scarf-wraps and giant sunglasses. Poparazzi usually didn't hang around the area, there we're no big clubs or party houses.

Liz enjoyed the area because there was a little run down "hole in the wall" vegan coffee shop. She'd always go there for one of their delicious fruit salads, and sometimes a cookie or two on her way out. She'd never taken Avan there, didn't plan to.

Next to her coffee shop was a nice boutique. The stylist who ran it knew her well, and whenever Liz showed up, the stylist would drop whatever he was doing and throw together some beautiful outfits. She couldn't wait to go there.

"Look who it is, the future Miss Jogia," he ushered her in, spinning her around. "I get to pick your wedding dress, right?"

Liz laughed, fixing her hair in the mirror near by.

"Well, of course," she laughed, smiling into her stylists eyes. They were warm, like Avan's, but no where near as loving. "But we've only been dating for a little while!"

"Well, then."

The stylist rumaged his hand through his hair. "What do you need today?"

"Oh... uhmm..." Liz stuttered. "Mind if I look on my own?"

"My pleasure," he smiled, and scurried away.

xxx

Liz left the shop with bags in hand. It was dark outside, and 'old school' hollywood didn't have any street lights. She could barely see, and it was bad that it wasn't the best area to be caught in at night. During the day, it was a busy, friendly place, but during the night poparazzi spread over the area in big gangs, carrying more then just there cameras. They'd do anything for a picture.

She stumbled along the road, praying that nothing happened to her. Her phone was about to die, she just needed to find where she was going, cross the street, make a left, and she'd be at the parking garage where she left her car.

"Hey, Miss."

"Fuck," she mumbled to herself.

"Where you goin?" the poparazzi asked. "You know what I am."

"Yeah..."

"You Elizabit Gillie right? Datin that weird dude? o screen chemitry?"

His accent was hard to come by, and Liz had to think hard about what he was saying.

"I need t'get some pic. You up for't?"

"Listen, Avan's waiting for me, and I really need to get there," she smiled, politely. "How about you take a picture of me waving, I'll sign you an autograph, and we'll be on our ways?"

"How 'bout we do tis my way," he smiled creepily. That's when Liz noticed the light that had been far off behind him flicked off. They had been recording her, and they weren't gonna record whatever happened next.

"Don't touch me," she squealed. "Don't."

"But you go in love what I git."

He shoved Liz up against the wall, where she banged her head, and she collapsed to the ground.

"Run!"


	10. Liz? Liz? LIZ!

Authors Note: it took out my song lyrics, so this channel has none. xD

C-H-A-P-T-E-R-1-0

Avan dialed Liz again, but her phone must have finally died for the fact that she wasn't answering. He started pacing. Liz was never late without an explanation, never. She'd always call - especially when it was Avan.

Avan continued to pace. He was nervous as heck - What are the chances that Liz got caught out in "old school Hollywood" at night? Everyone knew that was bad, the creeper paparazzi came out, with their sceevy smiles and black beady eyes. Not only would they catch celebrities in embarrassing moments, they'd rape celebrities.

Liz was strong enough to fight back, right?

He debated whether or not to call one of their friends. But who? Matt, who would scream like a little girl. He loved Matt, but he was too comical. He made everything a joke. Maybe after this whole thing was over, but not now. Ariana? No, she'd be "oh my gosh... LIZ LIZ" and tears would poor down her face.

Victoria? Liz would kill her. But that was his best choice.

"Hey, Victoria, It's Avan, and Liz is..."

Victoria was beaming from the other side of the phone. "Decided you want me?"

He paused. "What the fu-," Avan stopped himself short. "Get over yourself, Victoria. Liz is missing!"

"Oh." No sympathy from her. What was up with this world? The girl of his dreams was over two hours late, it was almost 11 o'clock, and she was last heard to be going to a bad area. Avan could feel his heart getting heavy in his chest as he began to cry.

"Victoria, Help me!"

With that, Victoria stopped. "Okay, where was Elizabeth last seen?"

Avan thought, should he tell her? What if she already knew? He got over himself though, deciding this was his last choice.

"Avan..."

"She was in old school Hollywood, going shopping. She always gets caught up there, her phone was already going dead and she might not have left until it was getting late."

"Meet Ariana and I there," Victoria told him, before the click of a dead conversation was heard.

His heart continued to beat faster as he dug through the pile of shit on his counter to find his keys, through on his favorite jean jacket and beanie, and stepped inside to the night air. He prayed that Liz was okay. She had to be, for that matter, she could act tough. Some people can't tell the difference between reality and the show.

xxx

They pulled into the area, flashing cameras could be seen from miles. The paparazzi we're wild tonight.

"Is she okay?" Ariana asked, waking up in Victoria's back seat.

"We just got here," she answered. Avan was approaching her car, so they both got out, greeted him, and began to work there way through the little, almost-town-like, "old school Hollywood".

Ariana stepped light on her feet, pink scarf wrapped around her head. She was shivering in her yellow tee shirt, and she was hiding under the scarf for her sake.

"Hey, pretty guurl, I go' to your blach hair girl earlier," the sceevy man rolled of his tongue. He was old, forty some, and his teeth stuck out in a werewolf like way. He looked like he belonged as a murder on a horror film.

Ariana let out a blood curdling scream, and both Victoria and Avan took off running towards her, but the man had covered her mouth, and the screaming was lost.

Victoria stood confused. She looked around, and then nodded to Avan.

"This. Is. Bad."


	11. Raped Hospital Drama

**AUTHORS NOTE: Yeah, It's short, and sucks. Major drama coming up. Sorry if this turned to horrish. I just really wanted to update.**

C-H-A-P-T-E-R-1-1

It had been 24 hours, both of his girls missing. No one knew how deeply in love he was with Liz, and that was the end of the story. Not to be mean or anything, but it was the truth. Victoria meant a lot to him, sure, but Ariana and Liz meant more. They we're both happier and more fun to be with.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"We've found them," Victoria's tiny voice rang through the phone.

Avan sat up. "And…?"

Victoria's voice fell, as she began crying. "Ariana's fine, she saved them both. Liz is unconscious, and we think she was… well… raped. And the doctors don't know, but she hasn't eaten since they we're kidnapped and Liz just won't wake up!"

"I'll meet you at the hospital."

Avan quickly threw some close onto his naked body, and headed for the door. He wanted to see Liz, even if it was his final moment to. Someone just needs to lock those paparazzi up forever.

LINES HERE

"Liz!" He threw his arms around his pale girlfriend. Victoria talked to news reporters out in the lobby, who had gathered around while a detective asked Ariana questions.

"Avan," her eyes opened slowly, and then they closed again. Avan watched every move she made. He prayed she would wake up soon. Wake up completely.


End file.
